


Kitana & Jade Do America

by NotYourKindWeAre



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Concerts, Edenians in America, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Iowa, Los Angeles, Minnesota, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philadelphia, United States, mini stories, travelling, travelling to different states
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourKindWeAre/pseuds/NotYourKindWeAre
Summary: After becoming intrigued with their variety of cultures, Kitana and Jade depart from Outworld to explore the United States of America.I’M TAKING REQUESTS AND IDEAS FOR PLACES WHERE JADE AND KITANA END UP AND WHAT THEY DO THERE!
Relationships: Kitana & Jade
Comments: 1





	Kitana & Jade Do America

Outworld. A place once dominated by the terrifying regime of Shao Kahn, now a salvaged home for humans among many outlandish species and cultures. Once Kitana Kahn took over rulership of Outworld, she turned the realm from a destructive wasteland to a modern, more peaceful otherworld. However, despite being happy with her work, she still felt bored with the setting from time to time. She wanted to see the vibrant atmospheres of exotic towns and cities, rather than something that looked like it was simply glued together.

The Kahnum relaxed in her chambers, sitting at a small table with her longtime friend, Jade. Between them were two cups of tea and a bowl full of an assortment of sliced fruits.

“You know, Jade.” Kitana was the first to speak after a temporary silence. “I’m starting to feel a bit...bored with Outworld.”

“I’m honestly surprised you’d say that, especially as their ruler.” Jade responded, before putting a cube of watermelon in her mouth.

“Granted, it does feel more like home, rather than being under Shao Kahn’s tyranny, but I feel like we’re missing out on something.” The Empress explained what was bothering her.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that maybe we should leave Outworld for a while. Take some time to do some travelling in Earthrealm.”

“But what about the throne?” Jade asked. “Who will rule Outworld?”

Kitana mused at that question. She’d been so curious and ecstatic over the thought of travelling that she didn’t get to completely think things through, including a temporary ruler. “Well, we could just have the council lead for a while. I think that Erron, Baraka, Ermac, Skarlet and the rest are mature enough to handle things whilst we’re gone.”

“I don’t know about that.” Jade worried mildly. “Who knows, Skarlet will create a law relating to blood donors, or Erron legalising firearms.”

“I’m sure they will be fine, Jade.”

“I hope so.” The Emerald vixen took her cup and sipped down the last few drops of her tea. “Kitana…”

“Yes?”

“Where do you plan on us travelling to?”

The Empress smiled before she reached into her satchel. She rummaged around for a bit before pulling out what seemed to be a flag, decorated with red, white and blue.

“The United States of America.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of writing this, I only have five places in America where they go to:  
> \- New York  
> \- Los Angeles  
> \- Iowa  
> \- Minnesota  
> \- Philadelphia
> 
> If you have any suggestions on places they go to and what they do there, please comment down below. I need ideas! But they have to be mini-ones that are written in 1000 words or less!


End file.
